


Fuck or Die

by Slant



Series: The legion of face-punching [2]
Category: Fan studies - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Other, Superheroes, diversity and inclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vacuous Gesture does not subscribe to normative sexual scripts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

"You don't understand! We have to fuck or you will die", exclaimed Cranial Trauma. He'd been in the capes game to know that relationships always ended in some sort of incomprehensible technobabble.

"You mean that if this meaningless and poorly defined assemblage of matter does not interact with that meaningless and poorly defined set of atoms, in some narrow but ill-defined way, it will cease to be aware that it is a meaningless and poorly defined set of atoms?" said The Vacuous Gesture. Jee knew that every conscious act was a fatuous remark addressed to an empty theatre. To say jee responded badly to threats would imply that jee responded in any other way to anything.

"Errr... Okay, maybe you do understand."

"This seems needlessly convoluted. Couldn't you pursue your sexual interactions based on mutual attraction and desire for each other's satisfaction?" said Diversity, who was touching up xyr paint-job*. To say that Diversity understood modern western sexual/romantic mores was true but misleading. Xe understood them as an elaborate, unhealthy, out-of-control, 24-7 D/s power game.

"I tried that last week, after I asked your advice. Jee said that uh `pursuing a sexual encounter was a behaviour typical of an intelligence burying itself in sensation in a futile attempt to avoid confronting the limits of its existence.' "

"It's sweet of you to remember, but I refuse to do anything that can not be done whole staring unblinking into the Abyss."

*"Bare marble is a modern aberration which glorifys whiteness and makes alien the painted statuery of other cultures"**.

**Ironically, Diversity seemed unaware that Xe had a combination of physique and confidence that could walk through the Rodin garden painted in gang signs and make The Thinker look out of place. It was extremely irritating.

Omake:

"You could do me while staring into the Abyss."

**Author's Note:**

> ("Fuck or die" is a norm more frequently encountered in fiction than in RL.)
> 
> "Thanks" to Slantspartner for finding the original work.


End file.
